1. Field of the Invention
In devices such as that described in U.S. patent applications entitled "Power Brown-Out Detector" and "Line Power Distortion Detector," having a common inventor, assignee and filing date with this patent application, and in certain data signal analyzers, it is necessary to supply output signals whose values change when the waveform under analysis by such equipment crosses preselected voltage crossover levels, each level being associated with a particular output signal. For such devices, it is preferred that each output have a first value when the input signal excursion from zero is less than the associated voltage level, and a second value when the associated input signal excursion is at least equal to the preselected voltage level. This permits simplified processing by such monitor and analysis devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,916,293 (Omori, et al.) and 3,525,879 (Barbay) contain the closest art of which the inventor is aware. Both disclose clipping circuits. However, neither performs DC restoration, as does the invention. Also, several DC power levels are required, whereas the instant invention requires only one.